Let's See Who Shows Up First
by Mikmo-Eonic
Summary: Helen and Anne were innocent little girls, looking for some fun. What happens when they unexpectedly summon both the infamous Bloody Mary and Candyman? Things get even more complicated when a horrific creepypasta and a suspicious angel show up.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own 'Candyman', nor the urban legends of 'the Slender Man' and 'Bloody Mary', and don't know who invented them.

Though I do know that after reading/watching YouTube videos about both of them for several hours to make this fic as good as possible, I had to look at LOLcatz for the next two hours to calm down and finally work up the courage to walk down a dark, mirrored corridor to the dimly bathroom with a large mirror. Don't read if you don't like death, gore, death of children, etc.  
Or are easily frightened/impressionable like me. Even a crappy story like this will be enough to thoroughly creep you out.

* * *

"Okay, ready?" Helen asked, turning off the lights in the bathroom as Anne lit a candle in front of the mirror.  
"I guess. This is sorta creepy." Anne replied.  
The two sisters had just reached the 4th grade, and had heard some 5th graders talking about the 'Bloody Mary Ritual'. Apparently, you lit a candle, stood in front of a mirror, and chanted "Bloody Mary" three times. Supposedly, a woman's deformed ghost would appear in the mirror behind you. Neither girl really believed the story, but it sounded really cool!  
"Ready?" Helen asked again.  
"Let's do this." Anne replied.  
Slowly, in unison, the girls chanted: "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

Silence consumed the bathroom. Suddenly, the door slammed open and the lights flew on.  
The girls screamed bloody murder.  
"What the heck are you two doing in here?" Trevor, the girls' older brother demanded, looking at the two incredulously.  
"What are _you _doing in here?" Helen asked in return.  
"I just need to drop a deuce! What's your excuse?"  
"We're playing Bloody Mary." Anne answered.  
"Bloody Mary? Hell no! I'm outta here!"  
He was about to withdraw out the door when both girls called out, "SCAREDY CAT!"  
"Oh," Trevor replied, thoroughly ticked off by two nine-year old girls calling him a 'scaredy cat'. "I'm a scaredy cat, huh? Well, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman! Let's see who shows up first."  
He exited the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and turning off the lights.  
"Whose the Candyman?" Anne asked.  
"I dunno..." Helen replied, "But who cares! Candy!"  
"Yay!" Anne agreed. The girls proceeded to begin chanting, "Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman!" ecstatically, still in their positions in front of the mirror.  
They waited for a few more minutes in complete silence (besides the occasional giggle and squeal), but nothing happened.  
"See? I told you it was nothing to be afraid of." Helen said.  
"Yeah, I guess you were right."  
The girls exited the bathroom, convinced that there was nothing to the legend of Bloody Mary. They rushed into the living room and flipped on the TV. Trevor, who was sitting on the couch, glared at them for a moment.  
"You guys be good for the babysitter, kay? I'm gonna be gone pretty much all night, and mom and dad won't be back till morning."  
"Fiiine." the girls groaned.  
Trevor stepped over to the closet door in the living room and examined his outfit in the large mirror built into the door. "I look SICK." he exclaimed, admiring himself.  
"Isn't that a bad thing?" Anne asked.  
Trevor merely sighed. "Little kids..." he grumbled.  
He was about to walk away, when something caught his attention. In the mirror.  
Behind him stood a person. A woman. She was young - no more than twenty, but deformed as hell! She wore a white nightgown, and...her eyes...there were no eyes! Bloody seeped from her eye sockets and she was translucent, with long, claw-like fingernails. He was about to say something, when the woman screamed. Not an ordinary scream, but a horrible, deformed, other-worldly screech a that might come from a demonic entity or something.

Suddenly, she was no long in the mirror, but in the living room! Trevor stumbled backwards as she continued screaming, and dug her fingernails into his eyes, gouging them out as he howled in pain. The two girls once again screamed bloody murder, crawling backwards from the horrific sight. They hit something as they backed up. Helen looked up at what they hit.  
It was a tall, black man, whose face was horribly deformed, and had a sickly sweet smell to him. He smiled sadistically down at the girls, and raised an arm. But...the arm...the arm had a hook instead of a hand!  
He quickly swiped his arm downwards, and Anne's neck was suddenly impaled through the hook, her blood splattering all over Helen's pink pajamas. Helen screamed some more and backed in a different direction, towards the door.

Suddenly, abruptly, the murder stopped. The two entities looked at each other as a sort of demonic tension filled the room.  
"Back off, bitch!" the black man sneered, "These ones are mine!"  
"Candyman..." the woman said in a raspy voice. "Leave now..."  
"Fuck off, Mary!"  
"These ones are mine! The little bitches summoned me first!"  
"Too bad! I was summoned TWICE!"  
The two entities dropped the lifeless bodies in their hands, and slowly walked towards each other. Helen quickly took advantage, rushing out the oddly unlocked front door.  
She began running down the sidewalk, unsure of where to go, but running anyway, as fast as her feet would carry her. Before she knew it she was at the edge of town, where civilization ended and the forest began. She cried out, and looked around. There was a gust of wind, and suddenly a boy stood next to her. He was older - maybe fourteen - and wore a white hoody and grey jeans, and had platinum blonde hair and golden eyes.  
"Running from Old Lady Mary, huh?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets, and leaning his back against a lamp post that dimly lit the street.  
Helen, who was still gasping for breath, nodded.  
"I _supoooose_ that I could help you..." the boy said, removing his hands from his pockets. "For a price."  
"Anything!" Helen exclaimed breathlessly, "I'll save up my money! I'll raid my piggy bank! Anything!"  
He smiled a vampire's smile.  
"Anything, you say?"  
She nodded vigorously, before stopping to ask, "Who are you?"  
His vampire smile grew wider. "If you really want to know, I'm an angel. My friends call me Miku. Muscovy Angel. Comrade Angel."  
"You're...an angel?"  
"Not _just _an angel, but still, an angel."  
"And you're here to help me?"  
"Yeah - for a price."  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" Helen squealed, wrapping her arms around the boys waste and hugging him tightly.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now - about the price."  
"Like I said, anything!"  
"How about your soul?"  
"What?"  
"Your soul. Your essence of being. The very thing that makes up your core existence."  
"W-why...why do you want my soul?"  
"It's what I do." he said, as if that explained everything. "If you survive, I get your soul."  
"I thought you were going to protect me!"  
"I will. But that doesn't mean I'll succeed."  
"W-what will you do with my soul?"  
"You don't have time to ask questions. Do you want my help? _YES. OR. NO._"  
"Yes, yes!"  
"Great! Now, repeat after me: 'I pledge my soul to Masanahm, angel of dark absolution, on the grounds that he successfully protects me for a long enough period of time for the entities 'Mary Worth' and 'Candyman' to cease their pursuit of me.'"  
Helen quickly repeated it, sounding out the larger words. Miku, 'Masanahm', smiled, an evil glint in his eye. He raised a hand in a black cotton glove up to little Helen's forehead and lightly touched it. Her forehead began tingling for a moment, before erupting in pain. She screamed, a second later it was over. Miku was holding a mirror up to her face, and she saw on her forehead as she parted her bangs a five-pointed star surrounded by a circle. It glowed faintly purple, though it gave off no actual light.  
"W-what-?"  
"A symbol of our contract. Now run. I'll hold Ol' Mary and Captain Hook off while you run. Hide in the forest - they have less power the farther they get from the people who believe in them."  
Helen nodded and was about to start running again, before Miku said something else. "Oh, and watch out for the Slender Man."  
With that, she set off into the woods.

* * *

As she ran deeper into the trees, she noticed the fog getting thicker as she went, slowly beginning to obscure her vision. She had nothing but the faint light of the moon filtering through the treetops to see by, and was stumbling and awful lot.  
"Trevor and Anne..." she mumbled, her eyes glassy, "They're dead! And now they want me..."  
Stumbling again, she began shouting the worst words she knew, tears flooding out, blurring her vision, letting out all the rage and sadness. Then she saw it. In the distance, through a small clearing in the trees. A huge, black thing, with six legs and a relatively small body.  
"Is that a giant spider?" she asked herself, trembling. "Does it want to eat me?"  
She looked around and tried to figure out what way to go. She couldn't go back, or the other monsters would probably get her. Going to the left and right seemed to be her only option...but the monster seemed to be lumbering towards her...and to the left...so that meant she should go to the right and forward! The plan was perfect!  
She snickered a bit at her brilliance, and started sneaking to the right as quietly as she could. She saw the monster vanish into the trees, and started walking forward again, confident that she had lost it.  
However, the fog just got worse the farther she walked. Soon, she wasn't even sure which direction she was walking. She stopped for a moment, and curled up in a ball.  
"Maybe Miku will come and find me when he beats those other two..." she whispered to herself. "He's an angel, right? And he's protecting me..."  
She took a deep breath and exhaled it, looking up. She screamed.  
Standing right in front of her was...a man! Not just a normal man. He was huge! He had to be fifteen feet tall! He wore a black suit and red tie, and had incredibly long arms and legs. She looked further up, to his face, and screamed again. He had no face! No eyes, no mouth, no nose, nothing! Backing away slowly, she whimpered as tentacles sprang from his back and seemingly wrapped around her. He walked forward slowly, deliberately, following Helen as she cried for her mommy and crawled backwards. She hit a tree. The tentacles seemed to wrap all around, blocking off all means of escape.  
This was it! This was the monster from the clearing! She screamed at the top of her lungs and forced her eyes shut, as if she could just wish it all away in an instant. There was something that forced her eyes open. Something in the back of her brain that told her not to take her eyes off of this thing, to look straight at it. She slowly lifted her head to look right at the thing, and was further paralyzed in fear, but it quickly vanished, calmness and peace filling her. Against her will, she found herself standing up, and walking towards it, one foot in front of the other. She knew she shouldn't be doing it, but couldn't stop herself!  
She stopped inches from the thing, and shuddered subconsciously as the tentacles closed in around her. She thought back to what Miku had said.  
"_Watch out for the Slender Man._"  
Something else crossed her mind, the deal she made with Miku.  
"_...on the grounds that he successfully protects me for a long enough period of time for the entities 'Mary Worth' and 'Candyman' to cease their pursuit of me."_  
Her mind was wiped clean by horrible pain as her chest was ripped open.


End file.
